pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pocket Monsters Fanon Wiki:Rules
First and foremost, I must congratulate you, the reader, on venturing upon this page. You have now officially imbedded your legacy within the higher ranks of this wiki simply by electing to read this portion of the site. I will attempt to be as brief as possible, as I would hope you are quite enthusiastic about getting started with your first few articles here. The following article contains specific details on our rules and regulations. Please be wary of these guidelines at all times. General Rules 1. Have Fun - This is self explanatory. No one is forcing you to be apart of this community. If you believe your time here has come to an end, then please do not hesitate to leave. 2. Give 100% Effort - There is nothing worse than stub articles that will remain blank for the rest of eternity. The same can be said about articles that are short in length and poor in grammar. Please try your best here. That is all we ask. 3. Be Professional - This is a business, so be professional. Treat others how you want to be treated. Here on Pocket Monsters Fanon wiki, there are two things that will really define your legacy: the amount of effort you place forth, and your attitude. 4. Show Respect - No matter who you may come across, be respectful to others. Talk in a polite tone at all times and do not edit articles that do not belong to you without permission. 5. Be Responsible - Show integrity at all times. If you made a mistake, you will be easily forgiven so long as you admit what you have done was wrong. Do not plagiarize any form of content. Image Policy 1. Images from Deviantart and other related websites require references in order to be used. 2. Video game images are not allowed. (This is a tough one, considering Pokemon is a valued video game franchise. However, bear in mind we are not heartless phantoms, and with reason, are not beyond a change of heart) 3. Do not pollute an article with gifs. Be reasonable about how many images go on any one page. 4. Real life images are not allowed. Do not upload selfies of any kind and do not use your favorite film actor as a representation for one of your characters. 5. All images should relate to the theme of anime/manga at all times. Editing Rules 1. By now, it should have been made clear to you that this wiki has specific standards for each individual article. Please take it upon yourself to ensure your own work is legible enough to be published. Be alert of grammatical errors at all times, and always strive to improve your own writing abilities. 2. For the sake of a more efficient means of organization, please utilize the many tools made available to you by the website. This includes categorizing your articles, using the appropriate infoboxes, and including a property tag. 3. Please refer to the manual of style at all times whenever you are in the process creating an article. All character pages should contain a minimum number of three sections: Appearance, Personality, and History. Any unfinished character page less than 2,000 kilobytes in size will be deleted within a one year timeframe. 4. While it is not specifically a rule, providing a short summary of each of your edits would be very much appreciated. Use proper wiki coding. Broken links and templates should be corrected immediately. 5. Do not edit articles that do not belong to you without permission. Simple grammar corrections are fine.